


Before the dawn

by magnaka



Series: Blind Future [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bromance, Gen, Magic Revealed, No Slash, No Smut, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1768954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnaka/pseuds/magnaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can Arthur save the night? </p><p> </p><p>Originally fanfiction.net under author name TheMagnaka<br/>Beta by TheJunebug1218</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wakey wakey Sleeping Beauty!

**Author's Note:**

> Original work was betaed by author nameTheJunebug1218 from fanfiction.net, thank you again.  
> This serie still gots alerts, I wonder why.

It really was a nice day, Merlin thought. All day the sun was shining and it was warm even though it was late autumn already. Everything looked so peaceful. Except, Arthur. Merlin sighed when he listened to his prince's annoyed voice.

"I just can't believe you Merlin, how noisy you can be. You haven't learned anything, have you. You are so stupid. Why in hell's name I drag you here every time." Arthur muttered more to himself than his servant when he was bended over his prey.

"You tell me." Merlin sneered. He hated hunting trips. He barely ate any meat himself. Especially after that terrible rat episode. His only joy in these trips was that he could be as noisy than he wanted. Oh yes, he learned, when he was child. After his first hunt ever he couldn't touch any meat for a couple of months. He hated killing, even if that was hunt for food. But he was learned to move in the forest. He was a country boy and Arthur was eager to forget that.

"Don't just stand there, help me." Arthur commanded.

"You killed it, its your job."

"Your job is help me Merlin. Now, take this."

After they cut every possible piece of meat to store, they were ready to leave.

"It is already really late Arthur. I think we should…" Merlin started but Arthur shook his head. "Not camping today. Do you even take any gear with you?"

"No, because we left without any horses. But we should manage. There is small cave near the lake. And nobody will worry us if we are back tomorrow before midday." Merlin smiled. He was tired. He knew that Arthur was too. And walking back to the Camelot in the dark was madness. Although in question was Arthur, oh so might and brave prince of Camelot, so he may be too stubborn to take break. But today Arthur was willingly to conform to Merlin's idea. So Arthur made Merlin lead the way. The dark fell faster than what they both would have thought.

"Any torch?" Arthur asked.

"No gear, remember?" Merlin answered far ahead.

"Right. How long?"

"Not far."

"You are not lost?"

"Of course not." Merlin sounded offended. And he wasn't in lost. He was using his magic to seek his way. He heard now and then how Arthur swear when he faltered on the path. Merlin smothered his desire to laugh. But then he heard muffled sounds and something beveled his face and hit the nearest tree.

"Arthur, look out!" Merlin screamed when sharp pain twinged his leg. He twirled around just to watch one of the arrow hit Arthur's shoulder and the prince fell down. Another sharp pain hit his back and Merlin dropped in his knees. He uttered quick spell to brush the pain aside. Again he sensed the arrow hit him, but the spell was working. Merlin was up fast and hurried to the prince. At the same time he let his magic take the control of his surroundings. The wave of magic reached from everything. Merlin heard the screaming. He heard the weaker trees crashed. But the only thought in his mind was Arthur. He let his guard down. Arthur was wounded. He muttered the light ball spell to see better when he reached Arthur.

"Arthur?"

The arrow was still on his right shoulder and the prince was unconscious. Merlin tried to remember the right spell when he get hold the arrow.

"This will hurt, lucky that you don't know it."

He said the spell and easily pulled out the arrow. Arthur cried but stayed unconscious. Merlin undid his neckerchief and put that to Arthur's shoulder to keep the blood loss at a minimum. Suddenly Merlin felt himself tired. Really tired. The spell that he was put on himself was wearing off. Knowing that he was going to soon lose his consciousness Merlin set his palm to Arthur's forehead using his last piece of magic.

"Wakey, wakey, Sleeping Beauty!" Merlin said, hoping, that it was going to work. Then he plumped down on his side, with two arrows protruding from his back.

* * *


	2. Is he alive?

Arthur opened his eyes.

 

 

Was it night already?

 

The ground felt uncomfortable.

 

Did they camp somewhere in the woods?

 

It was only then that Arthur registered the pain.

 

He gasped for the night air.

 

A strange burning across his shoulder, like a line drawn with a fire poker.

 

Shot, he'd been shot. He was…

 

He tried to rise and he rolled onto his side.

 

Then Arthur saw him.

 

"Merlin?"

 

Arthur froze. A cold sensation shot through him.

 

Merlin, lying there, two arrows in his back.

 

"Merlin!"

 

Arthur tried to reach Merlin, to touch him to know if he was still alive.

 

"Merlin, my gods, please, be alright, Merlin?"

 

Something in the corner of his eye caught his attention . Arthur saw the lights. A group of men headed their way with torches and they didn't looked happy.

 

 

"Stop right there!" Arthur tried to pull his sword but it was useless try.

 

Arthur was quickly pushed down .

 

"Shut your mouth bastard!" The big bald man yelled at him and placed his foot right on the wound. Arthur screamed from the pain.

 

"You keep your mouth shut and you keep your life." The baldy repeated and Arthur squirmed to free himself.

 

"Boss."

 

Someone was kneeling down to look at Merlin.

 

"Is he alive?" The baldy asked.

 

"Hardly."

 

"Call Heather, she can heal him so that I can pay what he cost to me. He killed half of my men! He is not going to be out of this so easily." The leader hissed, angry.

 

"What about him?" The other nodded to Arthur's direction. The leader let go of Arthur. Arthur tried to rise but the pain was too much for him and the wound was bleeding again.

 

"Take him too. He looks like some nobleman. Maybe that sorcerer was protecting him." The leader spit at Merlin.

 

Arthur was confused when he was dragged up, the pain messed up his thoughts. Merlin, sorcerer, killed half of the men? What was going on?

 

"Take the arrows out of him." The leader commanded.

 

"Is it wise?"

 

"I don't care!"

 

"But you wanted him alive."

 

"Then leave it to Heather. Just take him with us."

 

So the others caught Merlin by his armpits and he was dragged away, arrows still in his back, his legs dragging on the ground.

 

And Arthur, too confused and in pain to say anything, but relieved that Merlin was still alive, was dragged along too.


	3. Heather

Somewhere along the way Arthur had passed out again. The bandits weren't too kind in nature when they dragged them along. When he finally awoke, the pain was almost gone. He peeked around and tried to sit up, but someone pushed him down gently.

 

"Your recovering my lord, the wound is almost healed." The voice belonged to the old woman. "But you must rest, you lost a lot of blood."

 

"Merlin…" Arthur whispered and tried to see his friend.

 

"Your friend? He is over there. He is alive. For now. If not for his own magic, I don't think I can do anything for him. He used a lot of his power for your sake my lord. You must mean a lot to him if he was willingly to leave himself to die."

 

Arthur looked the women, her kind green eyes and weather-beaten skin and white hair.

 

"You, are Heather? That, baldy, he spoke something about a healer."

 

"Yes, I'm Heather. That baldy is my nephew, Gregor, the leader of these bandits. You passed too close to their hideout so they thought to take you out, but…" Heather's eyes gazed Merlin. "He didn't think that he was a sorcerer. Not so near Camelot. Not this powerful though."

 

"Merlin? Powerful?"

 

Heather gazed him. "You didn't know? Of course you don't. I see that you are a nobleman. He is your servant right?"

 

"Manservant, yes." Arthur tried to think but his mind was too confused and he felt sick.

 

"Drink this." Heather gave him big bowel something that smelled like something that Gaius used to give him. Some really nasty medicine. Arthur drank it and winced. It was more terrible that he was thought.

 

"What time it is?"

 

"Nearly midnight." Heather rose and moved to Merlin's side.

 

"How, is he?"

 

"Healing, and fast. I have never seen anything like this. I only pushed little bit with my own power and now it is like he took it and combined it with his own power. Healing the wound is simple job to me, but his wounds were too severe. But it seems that I can learn more day by day, even in my age. I can only hope that he will heal fast enough."

 

"Why?"

 

"Because Gregor is going to kill him. Your friend killed half of his men. "

 

"Can you help him anymore?"

 

"I'll try, I really will try my best. But, what about you my lord?"

 

"What about me?" Arthur didn't understand. Heather looked him at anxiously.

 

"To get you out of here, you need him. But you didn't know that he is a sorcerer. What are you are going to do?"

 

Arthur froze. He looked Merlin's rapid and shallow breathing. Laying on his stomach. The sweat on his pale face. He looked so innocent and harmless. But he was a bloody he trust Merlin? Could he truly trust him?


	4. Emrys and the King

Heather watched Arthur struggle. She sighed.

"If you are so troubled to do your des…"

"No." Arthur interrupted her. "Its just… Merlin, he is… I know how loyal he is and he just proved that to me, again. Even he knows that I'm not going to take his… magic ability really good. It felt… it felt like he just betrayed me somehow."

Heather shook her head.

"That's it? Then you know your decision. I help your friend, he helps you two out of here, after that you can talk. You are going to be angry, and I hope that you don't do anything hasty. But, I think there are always bigger reasons behind all of our choices. And I can see how worried you are about him. Even if he did something that is upseting you, I'm sure it is going to be alright."

Arthur didn't know what to say. He listened the old woman, trying to see her wisdom.

"You are too sick to think clearly right now. Rest as much you can. We don't know how much time we have before Gregor comes back." Heather smiled and Arthur really tried to find a more pleasant place in his temporary bed, but the cold of the stones was reaching him through the blankets. Heather checked his wound again and seemed to be pleased and she helped to Arthur to put his shirt on.

"You are powerful." Arthur said, trying to find something to talk about.

"Not as powerful as some used to be before the purge. My son was so much more powerful than me, but he was killed. Uther's persecution was beyond anything. My son, my dear son couldn't do anything but heal people. That wasn't black magic. " Heather's voice abated. She looked right in to Arthur's eyes. "I know that you are noble, and I'm sure that you have been raised to believe that magic is bad. But I hope, for your friends sake, that you listen to me. And although, after this, you will never see me again, so I can say what I please."

"I'm sorry." Arthur muttered. He felt tired again.

"Why? Like it was your fault. That time is gone, and I just hope that the future is something else. I hope that I can see our savior someday. Sleep."

Arthur's eyelids closed and he was fast asleep.

"Stupid prat."

Heather turned to look his other patient who stared the prince, light smile in his lips.

"So you are awake. Good. You scared me for a moment. No, don't try to get up yet. Let me see the wounds."

Merlin slumped back down.

"Who are you?" He asked curiously.

"Heather. The healer. And you, my boy, are in serious trouble."

"Like always." Merlin scrunched his teeth when Heather touched his back.

"Sore but I think you'll managed. A couple of hours and you and your friend can escape."

"He knows?" Merlin asked and looked to Arthur. Heather nodded knowing what the boy meant.

"Yes, and I'm sure that he appreciates your help. You are a powerful sorcerer, but you have no druid marks." Heather noted.

"So I have been told. And no, I only began to learn spells over two years ago."

"And you are this powerful? It is impossible." Heather gasped.

"Oh, no, you don't understand. I have been this powerful all my life, I was born with magic."

"Born, with magic? That even more impos…" Heather fell silent. She looked closely at the raven head boy, remembering something that she heard l a ong time ago. "Oh, no, you can't be."

"You know the prophecy?"

Heather stared him in shock.

"Has the time come? If you are Emrys, then…" Heather looked at Arthur.

"The Once and Future King. He is the prince of Camelot."

"Uther's son is the King? A destiny has a twisted mind, I say. And a hard time for you."

"He is a prat, but, he is good man. He has a golden heart."

"I can see that. I never thought that I really would live to see these days come. Easy. Do you think you can eat something?"

"I can try." Merlin acceded. He really didn't felt like he was going to get any food in, but the healer seemed determined to get his through will. When Heather gave him the bowl of soup, Merlin just drank it. Heather observed him with a bit of worry.

"How is your magic?"

Merlin watched her. He shut his eyes and concentrated.

"I can, feel it. But I can't take control of it."

Heather had guessed right.

"All of your magic worked to heal you. You were dying when you came here."

Merlin looked away. He remembered the feeling of dying.

"I have never been good at healing magic."

"But I am. I pushed your magic and now it's doing all the work for me. But I guess that before you are completely healed you can't use your magic on your own."

"Oh, that is good to hear." The rough voice sounded happy. Heather turned to look at the doorway.

"Gregor." Heather groaned helplessly. The baldy entered the cave, and a couple of his men followed him. They awoke Arthur and held him still. Gregor's smile was pleased when he pulled something from his pocket.

"I remembered this and I see that it is about time to take care of you."

Even Arthur felt it. The evilness that surrounded the small red stone that Gregor held.

"Gregor, no." Heather tried to stop her nephew but the baldy ignored him and stepped in front of Merlin.

"The bloodstone." Gregor said and the stone beat once.

"Don't you dare do anything to him! Get your hands off him!" Arthur tried to free himself, but he was too weak. He watched Merlin try to back off. He was terrified the stone. But a determined Gregor pushed it to Merlin's bare chest. Merlin gasped to breath. It was like long tentacles were squirming over his heart, squashing it. Gregor released his grasp. The stone was now gripping Merlin's chest.

"This should keep you busy for a little while. Before the dawn, you are dead meat boy."


	5. Bloodstone

Gregor had drawn the bloodstone from his pocket and Merlin had seen the flash of red.

 

The only thing he could see was the stone.

 

The only thing that he could think about was death.

 

The evilness radiating from it was hard not to notice.

 

He backed off. He tried to shut his eyes to not to see it, but he couldn't. He saw it coming near him, near his chest.

 

He tried to reach for his magic, but nothing.

 

He flung himself backward, pushing himself against the cold rock.

 

His fingernails burrowed in his palms.

 

Then the stone was there, blending easily through his flesh.

 

He felt the stone reached it's tentacles around his heart.

 

Gregor said something but everything was fuzzy now.

 

He gasped for air. His lungs were burning. He tilted his head to the side and watched as Arthur's mouth opened to roar, but he didn't hear anything.

 

Then the whole world started to spin.

 

Someone screamed.

 

He didn't realized that it was himself.

 

His body hit the ground.

 

The pain in his chest rose like never before.

 

Burning pain what grew and grew.

 

Merlin tried to take the stone away, his fingers tried to catch the stone, take it out, but someone pushed his hands aside.

 

 

Arthur was there.

 

His eyes full of terror.

 

Merlin opened his mouth to ease Arthur's fear, but he couldn't say anything. The only that came out of his mouth was a scream full of pain.

 

()

 

"Take it off." Arthur demanded, but Gregor just laughed.

 

"He deserves that, don't you think? You are the noble one, so you say, isn't the sorcerer's punishment death? Isn't that the law of Camelot?"

 

Arthur looked at Merlin who was trying to hold still. Merlin stopped screaming. Their eyes met.

 

"Burns, it burns." Merlin whispered, tears falling over his cheeks.

 

"Burn the warlock." Gregor hummed and looked his aunt. "Send me word when he is dead. And you, nobleman, your turn is in the morning. Tomorrow morning, when you bury your friend. Heal him good Heather, I think we can get a good ransom from him."

 

Arthur moved Merlin into his lap and tried to hush him, to be calm after Gregor left.

 

"Heather?" Arthur watched the healer who looked back sorrowful.

 

"I never thought that this was going to happen. "

 

"Heather, what can we do?"


	6. What? Who? Why?

"You have to kill him." Heather said. Arthur blinked his eyes for a moment.

 

"Who?"

 

"Gregor."

 

"But…"

 

"There is no other way to save your friend. The one who use that stone, is connected to it. Bloodstones are fearsome. It took its power from victims, but also its master. Only way to break it is kill its master. And now, that one is Gregor."

 

Merlin groaned, he clung to Arthur with two trembling hands and burrowed his face into Arthur's shirt. Arthur tightened his hold around Merlin and hushed him, but his gaze was still on Heather. The healer looked serious about what she had said.

 

"He is your nephew."

 

Heather's eyes filled the tears.

 

"You have to save your friend Arthur. "

 

Arthur was startled when he heard his name.

 

"You know me?"

 

Heather tried to smile. "Yes, I got little bit of help.” She looked Merlin. “But I don't think that Gregor recognized you. We have been far away from Camelot for a long time. Don't worry, I won't say anything to him."

 

"But why? You have magic, you have all the reasons to get me killed. And why do you even suggest that I kill Gregor. For my sake?"

 

"Yes, and no." Heather looked to Merlin. "You don't know yet, but there is too much at stake, to sacrifice you or your friend. Not even if that cost mine or Gregor's life."

 

Arthur looked in awe at Heather. She seemed to know more than what she said. Behind those words was something with a bigger meaning. Merlin moaned quietly. Arthur looked his servant, his friend, a sorcerer. He wanted to know what was going on, but to do so, he had to save Merlin. The answers lied behind him. Arthur thought it over again.

 

"Are you sure Heather?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Then, can you heal me? I need all my strength to fight."

 

"That will take a couple of hours, but yes."

 

"Do we have that much time?"

 

"We can hope." Was all that Heather could say. "I think I can prepare something for Merlin, to ease his pain."

 

"Thank you."

 

"It is my duty. I'm a healer. All of us vowed the oath to never harm anyone in our actions. When we are responsible for someone's life. You and Merlin are my duty now." Heather said and started to prepare the potion. Arthur thought about her words. To never harm anyone. He always thought that maybe, maybe his father really was wrong about magic. Or part of it. Arthur wiped the dark hair away from Merlin's forehead. His eyes were closed tightly and his whole body was tensed. The red stone was sank deep into his pale chest.

 

"I will get us out of here, but after that, you better have good answers for me Merlin." Arthur whispered to him. Then Heather was back.

 

"Done, here. Help him to sit up. Merlin, do you hear me? I have something that you have to drink. Open your mouth."

 

Merlin tried to pull away but Arthur held him and kept him steady.

 

"Please, Merlin, just drink it."

 

"Burns." Merlin whispered at agony.

 

"It will help you. Merlin, please." Heather set the goblet to his lips. "Drink."

 

Merlin swallowed and started to cough violently. There was small trickle of blood in the corner of his mouth. Arthur watched Heather. She looked miserable.

 

"It takes some time to take affect. When it does, we can let him sleep and I can start to heal you."

 

Half hour later they watched Merlin cough up the blood, but finally his body relaxed a little bit and he fell asleep. Arthur let Merlin lay down. Merlin moved restlessly. Arthur forced himself to let go of him.

 

"Your turn. Drink this and go to bed."

 

Arthur followed the orders and Heather took up a position beside him. She put her hand over his wound and started the spell. Arthur listened to the calm voice and odd words. He felt the warmness around of him. Slowly, he also fell into a deep sleep.


	7. Morningtime

For a moment, he didn't know where he was. He stared at the cave's walls. He felt himself spirited and refreshed, like he had slept for several days. When he turned his head, his gaze met Merlin.

 

Trembling Merlin, the glowing bloodstone in his chest.

 

Dying Merlin.

 

And reality hit hard.

 

"Heather?" Arthur rose and looked at the healer. Heather glanced at him. There was blood on her hands and clothes.

 

"Arthur? You are awake! You have to hurry, he doesn't have much time now."

 

Arthur couldn't move at first. Around the stone, Merlin's chest was covered with the blood.

 

"Arthur!" Heather begged. "There is a guard at the door. "

 

Arthur nodded. No time to waste. He put the clothes on that were not covered in as much blood as Heather's. His hands shook and he missed most of the buttons. He jumped when Merlin cried out.

 

"Hurry Arthur!"

 

Arthur closed his eyes. Pushing everything else in the back of his mind he concentrated on what he had to do.

 

"How many?"

 

"What?"

 

"How many men in the camp?" Arthur's voice was tight. He didn't look at Heather. He didn’t want to see Merlin.

 

"Dozen. Most of them are sleeping. There is a tent. Gregor is there." Heather tried to remember more, but Arthur was already on the move. He pulled the blanket that was used as the door aside and peeked out. A light mist surrounded everything. The camp was spread all around the small spring. At second glance, Arthur thought that maybe this was the same cave that Merlin talked about. His yes met the guard. Not sleeping but his back was toward the doorway. Arthur stepped outside and sneaked behind guard's back. A sword leaned beside of him. Very quietly Arthur leaned forward and grabbed it. The guard turned to look but only what he saw was the hilt and then nothing.

 

Arthur looked around. Nobody heard anything. Good. His gaze targeted the big tent at the other side of the spring. Being careful to not make a sound, he walked around the spring.

 

But luck wasn't on his side. The darkness of night had gone down the hill already, and it looked like his luck was getting worse and worse.

 

Arthur was only two feet away from the tent's doorway when Gregor stepped outside. He yawned and then figured out that someone stood in the mist in front of him, sword in his hand.

 

Both of them froze.

 

It was deadly silent.

 

Then Gregor smiled, like he was waiting for something like this to happen. He drew out his dagger.

 

Arthur saw it and he cursed that he haven't his chain mail to protect him. But Arthur knew that this was his only chance. In the battlefield there was no time to hesitate. Arthur was a trained knight and he had a job to do, to save Merlin. Merlin's pale face flashed in his mind. His friend was dying because of some lousy bandit. So Arthur attacked and Gregor threw his dagger. Arthur felt the dagger slice deep, but it didn't stop him. He flung himself forward. His sword's blade pierced Gregor. For a moment they stared at each other. Arthur watched as the life melted away from Gregor, his eyes slowly glazing, smile dying on his lips. His body collapsed to the ground. Arthur blinked. He looked down and saw the dagger deep in his flesh, right below his ribs. It was strange, he didn't feel the pain. He pulled the dagger out and it fell onto the rock. He placed his hand over the wound and turned around to walk back to the small cave, to his friend. To see that Merlin was alive. To see that he wasn't late. When he took the first step his legs gave up and he fell. Lying on the ground he watched as the sky above of him started to whiten.

 

It was morning.

 

"Merlin." Arthur whispered and the sky darkened in his eyes.


	8. Golden mist

Heather cried.

They were too late.

Merlin was stop to breath a moment ago.

She could hear some yelling outside of the cave.

She stood up. Her heart was so heavy. It was hard to stand. To live. How much she missed her son now.

But she should go look, what was happened, but before she found time to left she heard something broke.

Like a glass was smashed to asunder.

Slowly she turned to see Merlin again. The Bloodstone was shards. She saw how the chest rise and fall, slowly but steady. Heather covered her mouth, she couldn’t believe what she saw. Emrys was alive. She backed off scared when Merlin suddenly bounced to sit and he roared, his eyes full of terror.

“Arthur!”

Before Heather could do anything Merlin was up and out. Heather stopped on the cave’s mouth and looked how bloody Merlin walked around the camp.

Heather realized that Merlin didn’t use any kind of spell when he just waved his hand and the opponent flied backward, usually hitting something hard that he was out of cold for long time. It was short and merciless brawl.

“Arthur!”

Heather saw him. The prince lied on the ground. She ran after Merlin. Merlin stood above the prince, his gaze lost.

” Oh no.” Heather was fast on Arthur’s side. Merlin looked how the healer felt the pulse and checked the wound. Heather turned to look Merlin.

“I can’t do anything, he is dying.”

 “No! No, don’t say that… You saved me. I was dying. Why don’t you…”

“I said this to you before, remember? It was your own magic what saved you.  I just…” Heather stopped. They stared each other when they understand.

“Is it, possible?” Merlin asked, hint of hope in his voice.

“Maybe.” Heather allowed herself hope. This was Emrys, for gods sake.

“Then we have to try. Give me your hand.”

Merlin kneeled beside of Heather and the healer offered his hand to warlock. Then they both landed their hands over Arthur’s wound.

“Say the spell and gather you magic. I do the rest.” Merlin said. Heather obeyed.

“Now Heather.” Merlin whispered, his magic working to create a bond between the three of them. Heather casted the spell.  First nothing. Then. She felt suddenly Merlin’s magic merged at her. Heather gasped to breath. It was so enormously.  This was power of Emrys. Heather looked the boy who looked too young to carry so great destiny on his shoulders. So much of power and he was still so warm and kindhearted. Heather smiled. How much this boy reminded her own son. She looked how the mist around of them chanced the color. It was like golden warm blanket.

“Beautiful.” Heather whispered and she felt herself let go of her body. Her mind wandered far away, over the time and space. And she heard her son’s voice calling her. Somewhere, middle of the golden field her son waved his hand, laughing, big smile on his face.

“Mother!”

“Cedrig.” Heather said, but she couldn’t reach her son whatever she tried.

“Mother! We meet again. Please, keep yourself safe. I love you!”

And Heather was back again and the mist was gone.

Merlin took a deep breath. He looked the wound, but there was none.

“It worked. It really worked Heather. Heather, are you alright?” He looked the woman, who smiled and cried quietly.

“Yes, yes. I haven’t experienced anything like that. Thank you.” Heather collected herself and wiped away the tears.  She checked the prince.

“It is perfectly healed. I think it take some hour him to wake.” Heather said. “You can rest, sleep for a moment. I see that you are healed yourself too. There is no mark of the Bloodstone.”

Merlin shook his head.

“No, I’m fine. Really. But you should go.”

“Why?”

“Because I want you to be far far away from here when the patrol come to take these bandits.”

Heather nodded. Merlin was right. Even that Arthur didn’t do anything to her, it was Uther. This still was Uther’s realm.

“Emrys, my lord. I see you someday. I’m sure of it.” Heather kissed the boys forehead and Merlin blushed. 

“If you go Ealdor, visit my mother’s house. She help you.”

“Yes, I think I go. It’s honor to meet her.”

“Don’t say that to her. She don’t know everything about me.”

Heather laughed. “Someday the whole world will identify you, Emrys.”

“No, not Emrys. I’m Merlin. Whatever the destiny or druids say about Emrys, I’m Merlin.”

Heather study Merlin’s face, her palm on his cheek. “Yes, yes you are Merlin. And I’m glad that I met you. Now, help me a little bit to gather my gears. And I think that you should clean up first. And give the prince some blankets. It’s chilly in here don’t you think. You don’t want him to get cold after all of this, don’t you?”


	9. Epilogue

Arthur looked at himself in the springs reflection. There were no scars left. Not a single one. He dressed in the clean clothes that Merlin found in the camp. Merlin had already put the rest of the bandits in the cave and tied them tightly. Merlin also saddled a couple of horses for them. Arthur watched the manservant and how he joyfully prepared the horses.

"I think that these are some nobleman's horses, too good to being bandit's. Look at them. Oh, and I found the meat of your prey from yesterday. Those bandit's were nice enough to prepare them for us."

Arthur stared Merlin. How could he be like nothing serious was never happened.

"Merlin?"

Arthur's voice was cold like ice and Merlin was scared, but he tried to act cool. He knew that he was betraying Arthur's trust, but he hoped that it was enough. But he couldn't be sure, and Arthur's voice didn't promise anything good.

"Arthur…"

"Where is Heather?"

"Gone. I wanted her to go before you send the patrol."

Arthur agreed. Heather was better gone.

"You saved my life."

"Yes."

"With magic."

"Yes."

"Don't just say yes to me!"

Merlin didn't answer him. He stood there, his gaze steady, waiting.

"Have you used magic before on me?"

Merlin just nodded.

"How many times?"

"Couple of times when I had to safe your life. Again."

Arthur stared him. Merlin looked serious. Too serious, Arthur thought.

"How could you?"

"I…"

"Don't say a word Merlin. Not a single word. Just, shut up."

Merlin nodded.

"Get on the horse, we need to go back."

But Merlin didn't do anything. He just stared at the prince and Arthur realized that he had to say those words.

"I'm not going to tell anyone your little secret. Get the horses. Now. We'll talk later."

This time Merlin reacted and was quickly ready to go.

All the way to Camelot they remained in silence.

It was dawn time when they finally arrived at the castle and they knew that their world was changed irrevocably.

They just yet didn't know how much.

The day was only just started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next story Blind future is one of the first what I have done and done actually before this story (Before the dawn). It still is and remain to be one of my most popular one. I hope the AO3 readers likes it too.


End file.
